Shadows of time
by LaRnZi-GiN
Summary: Danger threatens Bonnie's life when she is sent by Emily to 1864 to kill Katherine and make sure the Salvatores do not turn. But will she be able to resist the charms of the older Salvatore brother. Bamon story.


I tossed my damp towl into the basket and rubbed my hand over the mirror to remove the fog. Reaching for the brush, I combed out all the knots in my hair. I wore a purple singlet and black bottoms. After I was done in the bathroom, I climbed onto my comfy bed and pulled the covers over myself.

I could finally relax now; Elena was safe and sound, Klaus was long gone, Tyler was back, Mrs Lockwood was better, Damon was cured and Jeremy...Jeremy was alive- with me. But then there were the _other _things; Katherine was on the loose, Stefan had mysteriousley disappeared with Klaus and Caroline was still on-and-off with Matt (okay I admit- that doesn't really matter). Closing my eyes, I let sleep engulf me.

_I awoke in the middle of the forest with a jolt. What the hell was I doing here? I managed to climb of the ground that was wet with dew. Autumn leaves covered the ground. _

_"Hello, child." greeted a familiar voice. I whirled around and let out a soft gasp. Emily. She was dressed in a checkered grey and brown dress, her hair was piled ontop of her head with a pale brown bonnett._

_"Emily. Why are you here?" I asked. I hadn't had dreams about her for a long time. _

_I didn't feel scared around her. Not anymore anyway. Even if she gave me the creeps with her little accent. _

_"I am afraid a problem has occured." she told me sadly and brushed off imaginary dirt on her dress. I frowned and my brows furrowed together. _

_"What do you mean 'a problem has occured'?" I asked with a small smile. Emily let out a sigh and kicked a branch out of the way. _

_"Klaus." was her reply. My breath hitched in my throat. Please tell me he wasn't coming back. Please. "Bonnie, he's turned Stefan into a monster. Poor, poor Stefan such a waste of life. I need your help...Elena need's your help." _

_"But Klaus left- there is nothing left for him here now." I explained and gestured around us. Emily shook her head. _

_"There are still more death's to come in Mystic Falls, Bonnie. You need to stop that." she said and she pulled something out of her satchel. A Grimoire. Her Griomore. I'd mezmerized all the spells by now. I'd stay up late and read over everything until morning. I watched intently as she flicked through worn out pages and paused on one. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked. Emily pursed her lips and her dark eyes flickered to mine. _

_"I'm sending your to 1864. Katherine will be there- kill her. It is your job to make sure the Salvatores do not turn into vampires." she began and chanted some words from the grimoire. _

_"What? No-!" I yelled and tried to run and snatch the Grimoire out of her hands. But I couldn't. She had created some sort of shield. "Emily, stop!" I demanded but she ignored me. _

_I couldn't do this. If I killed Katherine then the Salvatore's would stay human and Stefan would never get to meet Elena...and Elena would die in the car crash. _

_"What the hell..." I trailed off as I watched my hand disintergreat into nothing. "Emily!" I called in distress. _

_"Good luck." was the last thing I heard before I vanished into thin air. _

...

Okay calm down, everythings going to be fine, I thought to myself and paced around in the dark barn. Emily, I'm going to kill you when I see you.

I ran a hand through my dishelved hair and bit my lip. What was I going to do? Whilst pacing through the barn, I tripped over a tin bucket. It all happened so fast. A loud whinney from a horse caused me to shriek and fall back to the ground. Hitting my head against a piece of wood.

The barn doors opened and sunlight shined through. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Mezzonate!" comanded a voice...Stefan. Their were footsteps coming towards me, then someone hoisted me up off the ground and my vision blurred. Everything became black.

...

I stirred and opened my eyes slowly. I was in an unknown room.

The room was all very spacious; a large grandfather clock stood in the corner, a large mahogony coloured closet was on the opposite side of the room, a rocking chair sat by a book shelf and a mirror was placed beside the bed.

"Will she be okay, Dr. Janes?" asked a voice I didn't recognize. It was full of authority.

An elderly man stood my the door talking to someone. He looked pretty handsom for his age.

"Of course. She just need's some rest, have the maids help her and I strongly recomand she be givin some herbs. Her temperature isn't normal. But other then that, Giuseppe, she is fine." Another unknown voice said.

Dr Janes Maybe? Giuseppe...now that name rung a bell.

"How do you think she ended up in the barn?" Giuseppe asked.

"That, I am not certain. Perhaps she was drunk." there was a short pause. "Such a pretty young thing...well, I must be off for dinnfer now goodbye." Dr Janes said.

"I'll escort you out." said Giuseppe. When I couldn't hear the foot steps, I sat up in bed and rubbed my head. A sharp pain hit me and I hissed.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. Damon. I whipped my head to the side and my eyes widened in shock. He stood by the dresser in a dark blue suit. His hair was curled. Damon was pouring a some whiskey into a crystal tumbler. I had to force myself from not laughing. He looked so...so _innocent_.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked accusingly. I quickly shut my mouth though. My conversation with Emily ran through my mind and I bit my lip.

He smirked. It was the same arrogant smirk he'd had in the future. "If I recall correctly, I do live here. Well...for now anyway." he said and walked towards me.

"Right..." I trailed off and scooted closer away as he sat on the bed.

"What, do I have the plaque now?" he questioned amused. I saw an all too familiar gleam in those blue eyes. I rolled my eyes. "So, could you do me the pleasure in telling me your name?" he asked.

"Bonnie." I said and paused for two seconds. Should I tell him I was a Bennett? I didn't want to risk it. "Bonnie Martin." I finished and flashed him a grin. Luka wouldn't mind one bit, he was dead.

"Cute...but strange. Did you know in Scottland- Bonnie is said to mean Beautiful?" he asked. God these pick up lines get more cheesy every year. I didn't know whether to me flattered or repulsed.

There was a knock on the door and we both directed out attention to an old, leathery faced women. A pile of green cotton was in her frail hands. Her dark eyes focused on Damon.

"Master Damon, your father would like to see you in his study." she spoke grimly and turned to me. "I am Cordelia, your maid. I must talk to you, girl." she placed the cotton on the rocking chair.

"Farewell, Miss Martin." Damon said and kissed my hand. His soft lips lingered on my hand, creating tingles on my skin. I tried not to look him in the eye, a scarlett blush had risen to my cheeks.

Stop this now, Bonnie. This is _Damon_ for goodness sake! Damon!

He removed his lips and walked out of the room, bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Are you feeling ill, child?" Cordelia asked and placed a wrinkled hand on my forehead.

"No, not really." I told her quietly. She frowned and placed a hand on her hip.

"Where do you come from?" she asked, her dark eyes narrowed. I gulped and tried to think of something. Come on, Bonnie, think...

"New York." was my brilliant reply. "My, er, father and I were travelling to Mystic Falls but...w-we were attacked by _something_- an animal...I think. The coach driver managed to get away but he left my father and I there to die. It killed my father and I was able to get away quickly. The barn was the only shelter I could find." I sobbed and burried my face in my hands. Ha, beat that lie Katherine!

Cordelia's hard face softened and she placed a hand on her heart. And my father said my drama class's were a waste of time, pssh.

"Do you have any other family?" she asked.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "No, my mother died." That was another lie. My mother was somewhere in California with her new beau, Derick.

"Oh my." she said and paused. "I am very sorry to hear what you have gone through, child. Perhaps, I can persuade Giuseppe to let you stay with us. He did let that other young girl- Katherine I believe- stay here." she pondered and tapped her chin.

"Thankyou." I sniffed and wiped away some tears.

"Well, you must be getting some more rest now, poor thing. I have found some dress's for you to wear, deary." she said and reached for a long white lace night dress, she placed it on my lap and gave me a small smile. "This shall fit you. I will wake you up in the morning. Goodnight." she told me and walked out the door. Once the door was shut, I gulped. How was I going to do this?

I stood out of the bed, my legs felt like jelly. My eyes flickered to the clock, Eleven o'clock. I changed out of my current attire and into the night-dress I had been given. It fit me perfectly. My hands clasped my hair and I tied it into a poney tail.

"But Stefan, that is called cheating." I heard a playful voice from outside. Katherine. I walked over to the window and gazed into the garden. Katherine was standing with Stefan, an arm linked with his. I gritted my teeth.

"Actually, it is not. You are just too slow." Stefan said and kicked the football out of the way. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Stefan had shown nothing but hate towards her in the future. He leaned in an they looked lips together.

I tore my eyes away from them and pulled the curtain across.

Plastic bitch, I thought and settled into bed. Once I closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

(.~OoO~.)

_Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If your interested in the story, please leave a review and I'll update sooner! _

_XOXO_

_NariyahLove_


End file.
